


妈咪蛇蛇

by kitschigeAdjMaster



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Other, 慎入, 抹布, 虐待蛇蛇, 蛇蛇生子
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschigeAdjMaster/pseuds/kitschigeAdjMaster
Summary: 虐待蛇蛇其实这里面不应该出现“他”而都应该是“它”，因为没有人类且性别不明，有空会改。





	妈咪蛇蛇

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个警告：非常快的想啥写啥，是一篇十分粗制滥造的瑞普南康文学，主要目的是虐待Crowley，不能接受的现在还来得及点退出

克劳利被钉在地上，起先他还在往前爬，身后拖着长长的黑色的血迹，蜿蜒如一条蛇，然后他们追上来，将粗大的铁钉砸进他的身体。  
恶魔们抓住他的脚踝，铁钉咬进小腿肌肉，将腿骨震得断裂，连皮肉带骨渣一并砸进瓷砖里。每次铁钉震动，克劳利的身体就会不由自主地弹起。  
钉住了一条小腿，剩下的就十分容易了，恶魔们踩在钉子头上，因为发现钉子因为陷得太深而纹丝不动，纷纷发出厌恶的声音，继而用鞋尖和鞋底摩擦铁钉周围的模糊血肉。  
克劳利的植物们在发抖，对于恐吓它们已经十分熟悉，现在这个经常恐吓它们的人要被钉在它们中间处决了，克劳利确信天使会把它们照顾的更好，如果这些恶魔不连它的房子一起烧掉的话。

克劳利系着粉色围裙往可丽饼锅里倒面糊，他抱怨这条围裙的愚蠢，抱怨人类制作食物的繁杂步骤，抱怨自己满手的面粉，抱怨春天的吵闹，最后他看着成形的可丽饼，在心里抱怨自己简直像个任劳任怨、月经不调的家庭主妇。  
他炒好果酱，打发奶油，把它们塞进面饼，然后把成品放进包装盒里，让它们看起来跟店里买的一模一样，但是更好吃，更精致，带有一种魔力，能让阿兹拉斐尔准时从他的书店到这里来的魔力。  
香槟被放在柜子的右手边，等着在晚餐时间被“偶然”发现。  
门铃响了，比阿兹拉斐尔通常回来的时间要早，克劳利扯下围裙塞进柜子，把包装盒以随手扔在那里的角度放在桌上。或许是他有点过于兴奋了，毕竟贪婪是他的本性，他忽略了植物们颤抖的叶片，也忽略了他自己的第六感。  
他被飞来的门撞倒在地，一队恶魔冲进他的屋子冲他一顿拳打脚踢，就是他平常视为废物的家伙们，他们揍得他连内脏都不断冒出血来，一点逃离的机会都没有。他匍匐在一群散发着恶臭的鞋面间徒劳往前爬，圣水就在他前方靠墙的柜子底层，在一只碍眼的小腿后面。然后他被钉在地上，他们砸碎了他的两条腿骨，用更粗的铁钉砸进他的腰，铁钉绞着内脏捅出腹部，崩碎了地面，但没有弄断他的腰椎，在剧痛中他不知道还能感觉得到下肢疼痛是幸还是不幸。  
他的手被固定成两腕交叠的姿势，一颗钉子钉穿了他的手腕，他很快就失去了对手指的控制。克劳利猜这是最后一根了，他一动也不能动，像一个刚被制作好的活体恶魔标本，他的植物们不知所措地吸着他溢到花盆底下的血，但这些笨蛋植物不会像科幻小说里写的那样长出有毒的藤蔓，勒死他的敌人们并慢慢消化，它们只会突然开花，好像在宣传恶魔的血是浓缩的氮磷钾肥，然后变得更加贪婪。  
一个恶魔该怎么形容疼痛呢，以踩在教堂地面上一脚为单位的话，他目前的痛度大概是同时走遍全英国所有教堂。他还完全清醒着，但是他已经快虚脱了，他的肉体几乎承受不了这种疼痛和伤害，正在慢慢死去，这时恶魔们捧出一个盒子，小心翼翼打开它，他们犹豫着，从他们的工具箱里取出机械手，用机械手拿出盒子里的钉子。  
那是一枚受过最古老的咒语祝福的钉子，他们会把这枚钉子钉进他的心脏，他的灵体不会立刻破灭，而是被慢慢腐蚀，过程可能长达数周，在经历了一切灼烧的痛苦以及他自己的创造过的罪孽后，断气才会作为最后的赏赐奖励，那时他早已因为彻底腐烂而无法企求了。  
这种刑罚比他还要古老，没人知道上一个被这么处决的人是谁。  
克劳利知道自己玩完了，地狱从不原谅，其实天堂也不会原谅，他只希望等天使回来的时候能带着孩子躲到他位于半人马座的度假屋去，尽管那里再也没有恶魔伪造的甜品店可丽饼了。  
对，他前阵子跟天使生了一个什么玩意，就生了一个，还没取名字，恶魔暂时就叫它“那玩意”，天使倒是给那玩意取了长长一串的名字。  
那玩意出生的时候周身还包着膜，就像所有胎生的小蛇一样。克劳利盘着那玩意睡了两天，只是因为他喜欢睡觉，不是天使认为的因为生育精疲力竭，从怀孕到那玩意出生，天生紧张的爆了两次粗。  
那玩意是一条漂亮的白色小蛇，它还太小，不适宜使用人类的身体，但已经学会了喷火和一点点治愈术，它喷出来的火是最纯的地狱火，让克劳利大喜过望，让阿兹拉斐尔望而却步，但克劳利认为，作为一条蛇，那玩意应该首先学会如何把人缠绕致死，但那玩意现在还是个孩子，孩子只需要玩就够了，等它到了上学的年龄就有它好受的。而且他们这种生物，尤其是那玩意，都长得奇快无比，就像神话里一样，所以那玩意没有几天童年好过了。  
但现在他无法再教那玩意杀人了，他甚至无法为那玩意偷一个适合它的身体作为入学礼物，他本来已经相中了一个在车祸中变成植物人的小孩的，现在那小孩只能躺在那里，任由意识在天堂地狱人间三地游离了。

恶魔们开始推搡谁要来做这种事，毕竟大家都想尽量远离钉子，一个长着山羊角的家伙突然说：“反正克劳利都要死，我们为什么不先拿他爽一爽。”  
为什么不呢，恶魔们一向喜欢人类的身体。他们立刻动手把他的衣物撕扯成碎布，首先插进来的就是公山羊的粗大的阴茎，克劳利无力地叫了一声，他恨公羊，谁跟公羊做爱都没好果子吃，这家伙在堕天之前就是臭名昭著的混账天使。而克劳利，他只是接受自己的命运而已。  
下体的撕裂感如同小溪，瞬间汇聚进令人头晕目眩的疼痛的海洋里，克劳利甚至不知道自己的臀瓣被人掰开了，公羊膨胀的性器官捅进他的体内，立刻刺激腰上的伤口，使疼痛扩大了数倍，胀满整个背脊。克劳利眼前一阵发黑，恨不得自己干脆利索地死掉，他的喉咙里不断发出无意识的呻吟声。  
公羊发出享受的叫声，克劳利的血随着阴茎抽插很快溢满了股间，他的体内夹得颇紧，臀瓣和大腿肌肉痉挛着，却因为被牢牢钉在地上而只能对侵犯逆来顺受。  
恶魔们踩在克劳利身上等待公山羊结束，他们很快等的不耐烦了，毕竟大家也想早点回去交差，吹嘘自己干掉了地狱叛徒克劳利。公山羊还趴在克劳利身上喘气，他们把还他从他身上拖下来，克劳利则浸在自己的血中奄奄一息。  
蛾子打了个响指，克劳利的下半身显出了黑色的蛇尾，被牢牢钉在地上。他们总有办法让他现出原形，而让他现出原形的原因无非是蛇有两个泄殖腔，大家爽起来效率高点。但比起人类的身体，蛇形更难以承受恶魔们奇形怪状的性器，他们只能拽着蛇尾，剥掉泄殖腔周围的鳞片，即使这样那里还是又扁又窄，不够柔软，对于某些恶魔来说是十足的享受，对于另一些来说宁愿将就一下，让克劳利用嘴帮他们满足。  
克劳利被拽着头发抬起头，令人作呕的带倒刺的玩意立刻挤进他的口腔，他被刮得满口是血，阴茎卡在他的喉咙里，越是深入克劳利干呕的动作就越频繁，他的喉咙里堵满了自己的血，呛得他震着胸腔不断咳嗽，他的信子耷拉在地上，翻起白眼，这东西射在他喉咙里之前是不会离开的，而在这个空档，等在一旁的两个恶魔突发奇想，用长指甲挖出了克劳利的一对蛇眼，赶在眼睛还未反应过来，瞳孔尚未扩散的时候塞进嘴里，吮了一圈，让眼球在口中打了个转，这才咬断神经，嚼碎吞下肚去。  
他的泄殖腔已经被彻底撕裂了，软塌塌的蛇尾被一双冰冷的手托着，翻着鲜红的血肉接受其他恶魔玩弄，连一旁没有被剥掉的鳞片都崩得摇摇欲坠。克劳利失去了知觉，鳞片也没了光泽，不知过了多久，他迟钝地感到口中的异物已经消失了，腥臭的液体留在他的食管内，他却连吞咽或吐的力气都没有。  
他也不知道恶魔们是什么时候玩够了他的蛇尾，他感觉不到自己的尾巴了，但尾巴在烧红的探针靠近时本能地瑟缩了一下，好像在提醒克劳利，自己还是他身体的一部分。  
当烧红的探针探进他的泄殖腔时，克劳利因为再次感受到自己的身体而发出嘶叫，他连出生时都没有过这么鲜明强烈的感觉。滚烫的铁器封死了他撕裂流血的组织，并把它们烧得一团焦糊，黏在铁棒上，探针继续向他的体内冲去，找到并捣毁了他的子宫，他用来生那玩意的玩意，流了血，然后变成一块萎缩了的，冒着青烟的死肉，烟在探针抽出后徐徐从他的体内渗出，克劳利凄惨地、沙哑地呻吟，他地发现自己跟死亡还隔着令人绝望的距离，如果不使用特殊的方法，他根本不会死，但他对肉体痛苦的承受力却没比普通人类强多少，因为失去眼珠，血顺着他的脸颊不断流下去，在下巴下面汇成一小滩，他的肉身很快会因为失血过多而死，然后他还会被那颗收祝福的钉子钉在这里，不知道过多久，才能结束他的痛苦。  
他希望天使发现他的时候，他还能开口求他，让他用圣水浇在自己身上，求个痛快，天使最好别蹲在他身边伤心，或者想什么其他办法，因为天堂的人马上就会找上门来。  
他们即将把钉子钉进他的心脏，而克劳利只求能快点结束漫长而痛苦的死亡过程，要知道，想要解除这种祝福，除非天使愿意用最刻毒的话诅咒他……  
恍惚中，克劳利听到门铃响了起来，继而是恶魔们的惨叫，他感到自己铁石般硬的心脏，因为接触到祝福，变成了像他还是天使时拥有的那种柔软的心脏，然后因为祝福的灼烧，这颗心脏会慢慢熔掉，他会为自己的罪孽哭泣忏悔，再厉害的恶魔也承受不住这种屈辱，但它终究会来。  
“……克劳利？”  
哎，我的天使，克劳利说不出话，只能默念。接着他本该永远漆黑的视界被光笼罩，在光中他失去了意识。


End file.
